Blinded By LOVE
by stackeasy56
Summary: Eric Delko wants to tell Calleigh that he loves her, but then something happens and now he doesn't know how to feel about her any more.will he take her back? Then Ryan tries to take Calliegh but Eric makes his decision.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Head over Heels in Love

As Eric lay in his bed that early morning, he realized that the more he tried to hide that he loved Calleigh, the more he wanted to desperately to tell her. He got up and took a shower. As he cleansed himself of all the sex he had last night with a girl he barley knew, it dawned on him that he had to cut this shit out. _Damn, I gotta get out of this habit _he thought to himself. Eric looked down and realized that he had an erection just by thinking of Calliegh. As he cleaned his penis, he wished that Calliegh was there to satisfy him in a sexual way. _Man, I wish she was here, so I can relieve myself_ he thought to himself.

An hour later, he hopped out the shower and got dressed. He rode over to Alexx's place. He parked in a spot close to her house.He knocked on the door three times. "Good morning" Alexx said, as she opened the door looking sleepy. "Good morning Alexx, I was wondering if I could borrow the key to the lab, so I can finish looking at the information" Eric explained. "I'll come with you if you want me to Eric" Alexx offered. "Okay". Ten minutes later, they were on their way to the lab. "So, what have you been up to this weekend?" Alexx asked. " Well, I had went out with some of my old friends and we went to a little restaurant and had a great time" Eric replied.

Half an hour later, they were at the lab. "Good morning " Horatio said, as he passed them on his way to his office."Morning" Alexx and Eric both said. As soon as Eric walked into his office, he noticed Calliegh walking in herself. _Damn she looks good as shit! _Eric thought. Calliegh was wearing a see-through blouse which he could see her bra. She also had on skin-tight jeans, and a nice pair of stilettos. "Morning Eric" she said as she walked by him. As he watched her walk away, his cock began to get hard. Eric tried to hide behind something to hide it. Ryan walked up to him. "What's with that face of your? You in love or something?" Ryan asked. "No, just trying to figure out what needs to be done" Eric replied, hoping that Ryan did not pick up on his thoughts about Calliegh.

"Eric?" Horatio was calling his name. "Yeah?". " I need you and Calliegh to go Brazil this evening, just to keep an eye on that sleezy bastard Riaz" Horatio said. " You mean to tell me that that son of a bi--". All of a sudden, Alexx was cut off by the annoying voice of Ryan. "Sorry, i wanted to ask if anyone wanted me to do anything for them before i leave for my little niece's birth" Eric gently took Ryan by the shoulders and pulled him to the side. " Ryan, i am only going to tell you this once so listen up. GO-THE-HELL-HOME...NOW" Eric told him, almost yelling. Ryan, with a look of confusion, walked away, sulking."Like i was saying, I want you and Calliegh to look after Riaz for awhile" Horatio said.

Five hours later, Eric and Calliegh were on a plane to Brazil. "So, what were you doing this morning?" Calliegh asked Eric." Well, i was enjoying a nice hot shower and then i drove over to Alexx's place to get the key to the lab, but she decided to join me."Eric replied. Before Eric knew what happened, Calliegh sat on his lap and kissed his lips. "How was that?"she asked. "Nice". Calliegh continued to kiss him, and then she began to feel on his zipper. _damn! how the hell she know what i want? _Eric thought, as he enjoyed the kiss and the grinding. "Escuse me, i'll have to ask you to stop such display of public affection" the flight attendent said. " How about this bitch, you leave us alone for a while?" Calliegh asked nicely. The flight attendent looked taken aback by the remark.

" Let's go to the bathroom for this" Eric suggested. They were flying first class anyway. As soon as Calliegh ane Eric got into the bathroom, Eric went straight for Calliegh's breasts. He unhooked her bra,and began to suck on them endlessly."Awweee yyeeaahh!" Calliegh moaned in pleaure. She then kissed on Eric's neck, which made him moan in return. His hand slid down the front of her jeans, through her panties, and found her pussy."You like this?"Eric asked her. " Yyyeeaahh!!" Calliegh replied. As she neared climax, Eric took it to the next level by, taking two of his fingers and sliding them inside Calliegh's pussy.That made her moan even louder. They did not care with the turbulation of the plane. After an amazing couple of minutes, Eric and Calliegh finally settled down and found themselves back in their seats. "We'll finish this when we get to the hotel" Eric whispered to Calliegh.

All was going according to the plan...


	2. Lost in Translation

1Lost in Translation:

Eric and Calleigh arrived at the hotel within an half an hour.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"Eric asked Calleigh.

"I don't know, did you have something in mind?"she asked him. " I thought maybe we could go out and have us some fun while we were here"he offered.

"Okay, let me clean my self up then" she replied.

_Damn! the more she walks around with almost nada on, the more stiff i get! _Eric thought, as Calleigh headed for the shower. He heard the water pour from the shower head and knew that she was in the shower. Eric sprayed himself down with body spray and threw on another shirt. Then he waited for Calleigh. An half an hour later, she was ready to go.

"Where we going?"she asked Eric.

"You'll see. You might like the place"he told her.

Eric and Calleigh arrived at their destination within thirty minutes and found themselves among a large crowd.

"How do you like it Eric?"Calleigh asked him.

"Its okay". They walked to the bar and ordered two Martinis on the rocks. "So how was your life going before you were called to go with me?Calliegh asked Eric.

"It was going good, but i had a little trouble keeping my mind clear of a lot of shit lately"he replied. Calleigh got up and went to the bar, refilling her drink. "You wanna dance?"she asked Eric. "No ".

"Lets go home so you can tell mamma what's wrong"she told him, noticing that he was so quiet for her.

They arrived at the hotel. Erci opened the door and let Calleigh in. "Change into something cozy and meet me in the front room"she instructed him. _This has to be leading to where i want it to!_Eric thought as he went to throw on some pjs. After Eric put his boxers and a t-shirt on, he went back to the front room, where Calleigh was waiting for him.

"So, whats been on your mind lately?"Calleigh asked him. Eric looked dow at his erection, hoping that she did not see what he saw. "You. Calleigh, i can't lie to you any more. I love you with all my heart, and I have always loved you, but it seemed so wrong, because we have worked with each other, so I want to know how do you feel about me"he finished.

Calleigh looked at him with an expression that said "i love you". "Say soimething"Eric urged her.

"I have always loved you to Eric, but being as though we worked with each other, i would have never knew that this was true, and even though we have has sex on some occasiond"she added. Eric kissed her and gently stroked her hair.

"Always know that whenever you need me, i'll be there"he told her. _This is what i have been waiting for. I feel like i just found my prince charming!_Calleigh thought as she kissed him back.

Eric laid Calleigh gently on the bed, and began to softly kiss her skin.She rubbed his chest and kissed his neck. Eric then took his shirt off and gently took Calleigh's shirt off too. It exposed nothing but her bare, soft, breasts. He licked, and fondled them with just enough pressure. Calleigh moaned in ecstasy. "Mmm, keep doing that baby"Calleigh moaned. Eric inserted two of his fingers into her cunt and moved them around inside of her. Calleigh 's hand met his harding erection, and began to stroke it, which made Eric want her even more. "Get up for a minute Eric"she whispered to him. Eric got up and laid on the bed. Calleigh climbed on him and sat in the woman on top position. Eric cupped her breasts and licked them till they stood at attention. Calleigh inserted Eric's cock into her cunt and took all 9 inches of him inside her."How you like this Eric?"she asked him. Eric responded with a loud moan. Calleigh slid down and up on his pole like it was a pogo stick."Eric, give it to me the way i like it!"she moaned. Faster and faster her throust got, until she neared climax, and her juices smothered his cock.

Eric was about to recieve her into his mouth when the door bell rang.

"Are we gonna get that?"Calleigh asked him._Damn! _

_Just as me and Cal were going at it! I never get any when these bitches keep poppin up like this1 _Eric thought, as he covered himself with a towel,and went to answer the door.

"Hello". It was Riaz.

"Thought you would have given up searching for me" he told Eric.

Calleigh was still in the room. She walked out the room, and found that Riaz was now in their hotel. She stopped and stood where she was, behind the corner of an doorway.

"Listen, I don't know where the fuck you came from, but you need to get the hell out before i knock you the fuck out!"Erci told him

"So now you went and made yourself"Mr. tough boy"? Riaz asked., pointing a gun at him. Calleigh continued to listen, then tippytoed back to the room to get her Desert Eagle.

"How long have you and your bitch been here?"Riaz asking Eric.

"About twelve hours so far, what's it to you any way?"Eric replied. Calleigh found what she was looking for and headed back to the front room. Naked, and scared, she went the opposite way to get behind Riaz.

"Eric noticed Calleigh walking quietly behind Riaz and tried not to give away her position. "What are you looking at?"Riaz asked him, getting closer to him.

"I am thinking about how your ass is gonna be grass in a minute"Eric responded, point at where Calleigh was hiding. Riaz didn't even have time to think. Calleigh walked up behind him and pointed the gun to the back of his head. "If you move, your ass will be dead within a minute"she told him.

"Eric, help me move him to the basement, and i'll call Horatio and ask him what we need to do with this piece of shit"she said. Eric duck taped his mouth and took the gun from him, whichcould have been evidence that he was still on his killing spree.

"I'll tie him up and make sure he can't get free"Eric replied. An Hour later, Calleigh laid across her bed, thinking about how things went down.She didn't notice that Eric came into her room. "You okay?"he asked her."Yeah, i'm okay. Just a little shaken up by his sudden appearence"shr replied.Eric went over and held her until she fell asleep...


	3. A Flaw In The Plan

A Flaw In The Plan

Calliegh woke in the morning, still wrapped in Eric's arms. She slipped from his gentle grip and went to the bathroom. _Damn! I wish none of this shit had to happen!_ She thought as, she turned the shower on. Eric stirred in his sleep, but did not wake. Calleigh stepped in the shower and let the hot water run down her bare skin. The water's touch made her feel like she just stepped into heaven.

" Calleigh?" Eric called, interrupting her private moment.

"Yeah?" she called back.

Eric opened the door of the bathroom and stepped inside. "What?" she asked him.

" I was thinking about taking Riaz back with us, but that may not be a good idea, so then I came up with, taking Riaz to Horatio and letting him question him" Eric finished.

Calleigh thought for a few minutes. " That does sound good, but will it work? If Riaz is the murderer, how can we be sure?" she asked.

" I have something to show you when you get done" Eric told her, leaving the bathroom.

Calleigh stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her slender body. When she walked into the room, she heard something that sounded like a recorder.

" I want you to take care of that bitch Calleigh, while I get Horatio and Eric. I can't have that bitch running around loose, acting like everything is kosher and shit, while I am about to get convicted for something I ain't even do" Riaz finished.

Calleigh's heart sank. She knew the truth had to come out. Eric hit the eject button on the recorder. " So what's this about" he asked her, looking confused.

" I met Riaz way before we knew who he was and right before I joined the Miami team. Riaz told me that he liked me, so I figured I'd be doing him a favor, by acting like his woman. But then he came to me, saying that he needed me to be an witness and say that I saw him trying to help someone fight off an robber, which turned out to be him, and I said no and then I told him that I loved you more and told him that nothing would change my mind, but.." she got quiet.

"But what?" Eric asked her. Calleigh began to cry. "I was forced to have sex with him and now he's saying that I am pregnant with his child" she finished.

" So, you lied to me?" he asked her. " If I told you the truth, then you would have left me" she said, through sobs.

"Now I know that everyone I love, can't be trusted" he replied. Eric left the room to check on Riaz.

When he got to the basement, he turned the light on. He automatically knew that Riaz had escaped. He walked over to the place, where he had tied him down and all he saw was the string that Eric had placed on Riaz's hand. _Riaz couldn't gone far, unless he had some muths-fuckin help! We gotta follow that son of a bitch and see where he's going _Eric thought, as his mind raced between Calleigh and Riaz.

Eric went back up stairs. Calleigh was gone from the spot he had last seen her.

"Calleigh?"he called. Eric checked her door. It was open. He went in. Calleigh sat on her bed, with tears streaming down her eyes. " It's okay, I'm not that mad at you, but we need to find that son of a bitch Riaz before he kills his next victim, which might be you" Eric told her.

"What's going to happen now" she asked, wiping her tear-stained face." I don't know yet" Eric replied, grabbing anything that was needed.

Eric and Calleigh ran to the car and hopped in. Eric dialed Horatio's number on his cell phone. "Hello?" Horatio answered. " Yeah, this is Eric. We found Riaz, but there is something else to the story that you might need to know" Eric told him, looking at Calleigh. "I'm listening" Horatio replied. " I found out that Calleigh knew him before she joined the team, and he liked her so she pretended to be his woman, but then it came time for his sentence and needed a witness, so he asked her to be it, but she said no, and while at her house, forced her to have sex with him, and he is telling everyone that she is carrying his child" Eric finished.

" Come back and we'll discuss this matter" Horation told them. " Take the next plane if you can".

Eric hung up the phone. He place his hand in her hand. But Calleigh moved hers away. " I want you to know that i am mad at you, but i am happy that you told me so that I could do something about it before it was too late" Eric told her.

" I know, but I couldn't tell anyone because i thought as long as I had it as a secret, no one would know that i had already encountered him in my life" she replied.

_Shit! Now i that i know what happened, i just can't find the words to say to her. After all this time we had. I feel some type of way, but i really can't get too mad at her though._Eric thought as they arrived at the airport.

This was the biggest flaw in the plan...


	4. Living A Lie

Chapter 1: Living a Lie

Ryan never knew that Natalia liked him. He barely had time for any womanizing time. Yet something about her pulled him closer and closer to her. "Good morning" she said, looking very merry this morning.

"Good morning Natalia" Ryan said, with his gazed fixed on something other than her face. He couldn't help but smile whenever she came around. _My god she is so beautiful _he thought as he went to see Eric.

Just as he turned the corner to the office, he found that Natalia was bent over getting something from the lower level of an closet. He knew then that he had a thing for her since that day she came.

Ryan stood there, admiring the ass-view of Natalia, that is until Eric came into view.

"What you been up to?" Eric asked him. "Nothing" Ryan replied, turning his face so that Eric would not know that he was staring. "Staring is ignorant you know" Eric told him, smiling at the look on Ryan's face.

Ryan blushed. "Thanks for telling me" he replied. Natalia walked past him. "What were you doing earlier?" she asked, putting on a white lab coat. Ryan moved to the other side of the table.

"Well I wanted to ask you out on a date" he replied. Natalia almost fainted. "Ryan that would be nice of you, but I have other things to do tonight" she said. Ryan was stunned.

"How about tomorrow though?" she asked. Ryan looked up. "That would be great" he said...

Back at Calleigh's house, she and her young niece, Lisa, were arguing. "I thought I told you not to go to the party?" Calleigh asked her. "Yeah, but I am now 13, and you won't even give me some freedom!" Lisa yelled. "Your are grounded until I can find something to do with you" Calleigh told her, and walked out her room. "This bitch has gone crazy" Lisa muttered, laying on her bed.

Calleigh went to take a shower and get ready for work. She turned on the water and let it run. Undoing her robe, she let it fall to the floor. Stepping in the shower, many memories came back to her from having Riaz in her life. Letting the hot water run down her naked body, she replayed the moments when she and Riaz made love.

"_Baby, I want you to be with me, but I don't want to lose you to any other man" Riaz told her. Calleigh had nothing but a robe on. Riaz had nothing boxers and a t-shirt on. Calleigh kissed him, and wrapped herself around him. Slowly pulling him into her bedroom, she knew this was what she wanted. "I love you and I would do anything to keep you" Calleigh whispered. As Riaz gently laid her on the bed, she began to open his shirt. Seeing what she wanted, all she wanted him to do was fuck her from that point on. "Fuck me now, I need you!" Calleigh told him. Riaz ripped her shirt off, and undid her lace bra. With her breasts exposed, he fondled them, and licked them until he_ _sucked them dry. "UMM!" Calleigh moaned in ecstasy. As Riaz licked from her bare breasts, to her inner thigh, she moaned louder than usual. When his tongue hit her cunt, she released everything to him. Calleigh grabbed the covers for support and close her eyes. Never in a million years has she felt anything like this..Then she felt his prick enter her and take complete control of her emotions. "MORE/1 I NEED YOU!" Calleigh yelled as she felt her self on the verge of her climax. Thrusting faster and faster, Riaz turned her into the doggy style position and pounded her from the back. He held onto her hair, and pulled her closer as he neared ejaculation..._

Calleigh was interrupted by the pounding on the door of the bathroom. "Yo, i gotta use the bathroom, can you hurry up in there?" Lisa yelled. Calleigh only sighed, letting the flashback go to the back of her mind. Wrapping herself in a towel, she went to her bed room.

When she got to her room, she didn't notice that the doorbell was ringing. "Lisa! Can you get that for me?" she called. She heard the footsteps of Lisa going down the stairs. Then the sound of the door opening came. Calleigh couldn't hear what Lisa saying anything or anyone else. She got dressed and went downstairs with her .9 mm. "Come out with your hands up!" she called. Then she heard Lisa screams. "Hold on, i'm coming!" she yelled. She dialed Horatio's number and waited. "Hello?" she said frantically. "I need your help, someone came and i don't know who took my niece Lisa" she told him. "Sit tight" H told her. Waiting for him to come, she checked every entrance. No sign of Lisa anywhere. She went down the basement, there on the floor was blood... 


End file.
